Uzumaki of Desire
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Jiraiya has created a monster. After three years of training Naruto returns to the village as the ultimate ladies man. How will the single women of the Leaf react to the much more mature and handsome blond?
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki of Desire

Summary: Jiraiya has created a monster. After three years of training Naruto returns to the village as the ultimate ladies man. How will the single women of the Leaf react to the much more mature and handsome blond?

Chapter One:

It had been three long years since Naruto had been taken from his for training with the perverted toad sage Jiraiya. Every single day the elder Hokage, Tsunade thought about the little boy that had become like a son to her as she sat in the tower doing the evil paper work for endless hours. She hoped he was safe and hadn't become a pervert like his sensei or kidnapped by Akatsuki, because if he had then she was going to enjoy breaking every bone in Jiraiya's body.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade?" a voice asked. Tsunade looked up to see her assistant Shizune enter the room. "Yes Shizune?" Tsunade replied. Shizune smiled before continuing, "I have a report from the main gate, it seems Master Jiraiya and a certain blonde have finally returned" she smiled. Tsunade stood up and quickly made her way to the door, "but Tsunade-sama the paper work!" Shizune called after her. "Screw the paper work! I'm going to meet them" she shouted back and ran down the hall making Shizune sigh, muddering under her breath about lazy blondes.

Leaving the tower Tsunade made her way through the village, mostly ignoring those who greeted her or the shinobi that bowed in respect. She wanted to see her son and she wasn't gonna let anything stop her, rounding a corner her eyes caught the sight of familiar spiky white hair. "Jiraiya where is he?!" she yelled catching him off guard. Jiraiya quickly turned around and cover her mouth with his hand, a stern look on his face.

"Shhh! I don't want to miss this" he whispered, released her and turned back around to observe. Tsunade looked over his shoulder to see a very unusual sight. Across the street was the cold hearted14 year old Hanabi Hyuga talking with a tall blonde haired teenage boy. Tsunade watched as the blonde talked the redder the young Hyuga's face would get and how she would try to act shy while replying.

"Jiraiya who is that guy? He must have guts to flirt with one of the Hiashi's daughters like that" Tsunade spoke causing Jiraiya to start giggling. "What's so funny?" she asked confused, Jiraiya stopped long enough to crack a smile. "Tsunade, that's Naruto"

She went wide eyed and her eyes snapped back to stare at the blonde boy. Naruto was now six feet tall with blonde spiky hair that was hel up by his black forehead protector. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a short sleeved red cloak that went to his knees with black flames at the bottom. Black shinobi pants with red seals going down the sides, black shinobi shoes completed the outfit. She could tell he was very built from the muscles showing underneath the shirt and he was very skilled seeing how she felt him releasing small pulses of chakra every few seconds.

He was the spitting image of the fourth hokage now and seemed to have acquired his father's unusual natural charm of flirting with woman. She watched as Naruto talked a little more, Hanabi took out a small black marker, took Naruto's hand. She wrote something down on his palm and blushed bright red when Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek. Tsunade was stunned as she watched the Hyuga walk off before she turned her attention back to Naruto as he made his way over to them.

"So how'd you do gaki?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto smirked before holding up his palm, "Got her address and number ero-sannin" he smirked. Tsunade watched as Jiraiya mumbled about betting against blondes. Naruto grinned before turning his eyes on Tsunade.

"It nice to see you, mom" he smiled bringing tears to her eyes. In the span of three seconds Tsunade had moved from Jiraiya's side to hugging Naruto with her inhuman strength. "I missed you so much!" she cried as she hugged the crap out of him. Naruto for once was glad the Kyuubi healed him quickly as he held her in the embrace, tears spilling from his eyes as well.

"Such a wonderful scene, like two long lost lovers that have been apart for years have finally been reunited" Jiraiya smiled catching their attention. "You pervert how dare you ruin the moment!" Tsunade snarled and attempted to bash his brains in. Naruto chuckled as he watched his mother beat his sensei into submission.

"Well as beautiful and amazing as Tsunade is I wouldn't go out with her. She's like a mother to me and it wouldn't be right" Naruto voiced making Tsunade stop beating the pervert. "Beautiful? Amazing? Since when did you get so mature?" she asked with a tiny blush on her face. "You'd be surprised at what you can learn when you hang around pervy sage for three years. The guy is a pervert but he is really good at charming women" Naruto smiled.

Tsunade dropped the pervert and turned back to her son. "Did he turn you into a pervert?" she asked her face serious. Naruto chuckled a little, "I am no where near as perverted as he is. Yes I have perverted thoughts but I have more then enough control to not express them when it's not the right time" Naruto answered. "Well as long as he didn't turn you into a super pervert I guess I can accept that" she smiled and hugged him again.

"Oh yeah and I'm no longer a virgin" Naruto quickly added.

"WHAT?!"

Tsunade's shout was heard all the way to Lightning Country. Naruto held his ears, trying to get his hearing back, once again glad for Kyuubi's healing factor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE?!" Tsunade yelled again. "I met this lovely, beautiful young woman and we had a night of passion together, if I could have I would have taken her with me but Jiraiya wouldn't allow me and she had her own responsibilities to fulfill" Naruto voiced.

"Who was it?" Tsunade asked with a glare.

"Shion" Jiraiya's voice answered.

Tsunade went wide eyed for a second, "Shion, you don't mean Shion the High Priestess of Demon Country? That Shion?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded

"YOU SLEPT WITH A PRIESTESS!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, its not like she was a nun or something" Naruto voiced not seeing the problem. "You slept with the priestess of the holiest temple in all of the shinobi nations! How is this not a big deal?" Tsunade shouted.

"She asked me to help her continue on the family bloodline so that the next priestess would be stronger then the last" Naruto replied. "You knocked her up too! For Kami's sake Naruto what is wrong with you? Your only 17 damn it! You shouldn't be going around making babies until your al least 21!" Tsunade yelled.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to have sex" was Naruto's reply.

Tsunade was mad, really mad; she was so mad that Orochimaru would have turned into a chibi, screamed like a little girl and run away as fast as he could with Akatsuki following him.

"Are you telling me that my adopted son at the age of 17 is going to be a father!" she asked in a stern voice.

"Yes"

Tsunade took a deep breath and calmed down. "Well at least I get to have grandkids now" she smiled a little. Naruto smiled back, "don't worry mom, when its close to having the baby I'm going to bring Shion here and after its born she's gonna stay here with me and were gonna raise the child together like a mother and father should" Naruto smiled brightly.

Naruto stretched a bit, "Alright enough of this its time for sake" he shouted pulling out the biggest and most expensive bottle of sake Tsunade had ever seen. "Where did you get that?" she asked slightly confused. "It's been here the whole time" Naruto lied. "No it hasn't" she replied but was ignored.

"Ero-sannin I challenge you to a drinking contest. The loser pays for the winner's lunch for the rest of the year!" he shouted. "Your on brat, I won't lose again like I did in Cloud Village!"

The two ran off towards the tower, Tsunade shaking her head and walking after them surprised at how much they acted like Lee and Gai.

As the trio walked off they didn't see the blue haired, white eyed girl watching them from a roof top.

"Na-Naruto-kun, has finally returned"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The hokage's office was am interesting site to behold unless you were used to this sort of thing. Tsunade was passed out on the couch due to drinking far too much sake; Jiraiya on the other hand was close to passing out. Naruto however was barely tipsy as he downed another saucer of the sweet warm liquid. "Looks like I win this contest pervy sage" he smiled showing that big fox-like grin of his. "No w-way brat I am so gonna, so gonna" Jiraiya couldn't finish as he blacked out. "Wimp" Naruto smirked and downed another; it was at times like this he was really glad Kyuubi made him immune to getting drunk but then again he would never know the joy of it either, the very thought brought tears to his eyes.

Slipping his hand into the sage's pocket he pulled out the man's check book and wrote himself a check for 10,000 yen. Jiraiya would never know about it since he usually blows hundreds on hookers everyday anyway for research. Naruto grabbed a blanket, draped it over Tsunade and tucked her in. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead right on the center of her seal, "sweet dreams mom" he voiced as he jumped out the window and began to make his way through the village.

Now his may come as a surprise to you all but not many things had changed since Naruto left. Sure the Hokage monument got another face, some new stores opened, and the new Make Out Paradise movie was on billboards everywhere! But the only thing that could catch the people's attention was somebody that was new and hot and that person just happened to be Naruto Uzumaki.

As he walked down the street Naruto made heads turn everywhere. Girls blushed and giggled, guys stared in envy and certain old people had heart attacks thinking he was the Fourth Hokage back from the dead. Naruto chuckled in his mind as he slowly approached the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, sure he hadn't had a bowl of ramen in three years but just having one bowl or twenty wouldn't hurt right?

As he entered the stand everyone froze and stared at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto joked. Everyone went back to what they were doing as Naruto sat down at the counter in his favorite seat. "Yes what can I get yo…?" Ayame voiced but halted as she locked eyes with the hot blonde. "What's the matter Ayame-chan? Don't you recognize me?" Naruto asked with a disappointed look that made him look adorable.

"_I know this hunk? Damn I wish I could remember!"_ she thought.

"Sorry I can't remember you" she replied sadly. "Why Ayame-chan I feel insulted, how could you forget your number one customer?" Naruto replied making her freeze.

"_Number one customer? Then that means!"_

"Na-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered. "Got it in one Ayame-chan" Naruto smiled.

3, 2, 1, cue fan girl glomp

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Ayame leaped from behind the counter and tackled Naruto to the ground earning glares from the young women in the bar checking him out. Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "You look so different now, you're so hot!" she voiced but then blushed after she realized what she said. "Why thank you, your quite hot yourself Ayame-chan, the ramen wasn't the only thing I came here for back then" Naruto joked making Ayame blush harder. "Ayame-chan as much as I love the position I'm in would you mind getting up?" Naruto asked.

Ayame then noticed they were both on the ground with her straddling his waist. Quick as lightning she was off the blonde and blushing so much that it would have made Hinata jealous. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I have no idea what came over me" she apologized quickly. _"No idea my ass, I wanted to feel his abs" _she secretly thought. Naruto got off the ground and brushed off his clothes, "don't worry about it Ayame-chan" he smiled. Naruto knew that if this kept up then Ayame would sooner or later pull a Hinata and pass out on him so he decided to tone it down just a bit.

"So Ayame-chan can I get large bowl of miso ramen for old time sake?" he asked. Ayame snapped back to attention and smiled, "sure Naruto-kun". For a few moments Ayame disappeared into the kitchen area before returning with a very large bowl of ramen. "Here you go Naruto-kun, fresh from the pot" she smiled. "Thank you Ayame-neechan" he replied and began to eat. As much as Ayame wanted to keep talking with Naruto she had other customers to attend to. Besides she could watch his ass from a distance anyway.

For several minutes Naruto just sat there enjoying the sweet taste of his ramen that he hadn't been allowed to eat for over three years before he was interrupted by the one thing that could scare anyone and that included Itachi Uchiha, Pein, and Orochimaru.

"LEE!"

GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

CUE CREEPY BEACH SUNSET GENJUTSU!

Naruto's eye twitched, it seems nothing had really changed after all despite the number of years. Then Naruto made the big mistake of looking in Lee's direction. Instantly Lee's evil spider sense of youth went off and he turned to meet Naruto's stare. "GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, ARE YOU ENJOYING YOUR YOUTHFUL RAMEN OF YOUTH?" Lee shouted making Naruto's eye twitch again which says a lot since he had a lot more control then you did as a kid.

"Huh? You say something?" Naruto asked making Lee gasp.

"GAI-SENSEI, THIS YOUTHFUL MAN HAS A HIP ATTITUDE OF YOUTH LIKE YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL THE YOUTHFUL KAKASHI-SAN!"

"_Oh Shit" _

Naruto thought as Gai quickly appeared by his student. But before Gai could speak a word Naruto was gone, all that remained by some yen and a note. Gai picked up the note and read the address. "Ayame-san it is for you" Gai voiced handing the note over.

"_Sorry I had to leave so quickly Ayame-chan, perhaps we could catch some other time like over dinner perhaps? I look forward to speaking with again and catching up on old times"._

_Naruto_

Ayame smiled again and headed back into the kitchen in to continue working.

"Gai-sensei, what is the matter?" Lee asked

"I believe she is experiencing the spring time of youth" Gai replied.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

CUE CREEPY BEACH SUNSET GENJUTSU!

Across the village Naruto shuddered again. "Man that is creepy, disturbing and wrong. Damn you Masashi Kishimoto, damn you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jiraiya just couldn't believe his eyes, they were twitching very badly as he watched his student surrounded by young beautiful women. Now Jiraiya knew that Naruto's manly charms were very good but this was pushing. Naruto had walked into a local Dango stand and was now flirting with four women that wanted to know all about his travels with the toad sage. He sighed when Naruto suddenly locked lips with one of the girls earning pouts from the other three.

"Don't worry ladies, I won't leave you out, I'll make sure you get one as well" Naruto smiled making the girls squeal. Soon Naruto was switching between all four girls giving them passionate French kisses that would make a civilian girl faint.

"It isn't fair! Why does he get all the luck? I want to have four women hanging all over me!" Jiraiya cried out loud earning weird looks from everyone. "It's because you are old and despite being a famous shinobi you chose to ruin your success by writing perverted novels" a voice said from behind. Jiraiya turned to see a certain red haired shinobi with a massive gourd on his back. "Ah Kazekage-sama when did you arrive in the village?" Jiraiya asked his outburst from before already forgotten.

"My siblings and I arrived Yesterday, Temari has been very eager to see Naruto again" Gaara answered in his always serious tone. Jiraiya suddenly got a perverted grin on his face, "is there something going on between them Gaara? I never saw them together when were last at the sand village" he spoke. Gaara didn't answer, he just raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was currently nibbling on a girls neck, "I suddenly feel sorry for him" he voiced.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew throughout the area and with it Temari appeared. She was clad in her black battle outfit, here large battle fan, and her hair up in her classic style. Temari was in a good mood until her eyes landed on a certain blonde in a full blown make out session with one of four different girls, none of which were her. Her eye twitched and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, but in the end it didn't stop her.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto jumped at her shout and turned to see a very angry wind mistress stomping towards him. The girls, realizing what was about to happen quickly fled so they wouldn't get killed by her wrath, though they silently prayed Naruto survived this. Naruto stood from his chair and calmly walked into the street to meet the wind mistress with a little smile on his face. "Hello Temari-chan" he said smoothly.

From nearby Jiraiya and Gaara watched with evil looks on their faces, they were about to see Naruto get killed or harshly beaten or perhaps both.

"You asshole! How dare you flirt with other women so shamelessly! How dare you make out with another girl without me there to join in!" Temari shouted as she pointed at him.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped, Gaara became stunned which is not easy to do because he's Gaara of the Desert.

"Sorry Temari-chan, if I had known you were in the village I would have brought you with me" Naruto apologized, bowing his head in shame. Temari sighed before wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, "just remember to next time alright? I have some needs too you know?" she voiced pecking him on the cheek. "Don't worry we can have a threesome when he find someone willing to join in that we both trust" Naruto smiled and locked lips with the wind mistress earning ahh's and whistle's from nearby watchers.

In his head chibi Jiraiya was screaming how unfair it was that Naruto had a kinky girl while he had to pay hookers hundred of yen to do anything like that. In Gaara's head he wasn't thinking anything because he's Gaara and we all know what Gaara was good at that didn't require any thinking.

KILLING SHINBOI WHO FLIRT WITH HIS SISTER

He was silently reaching for the cap of his gourd when something even more shocking happened.

"NARUTO-KUN! TEMARI-CHAN!"

Yelled Ino's voice as she ran up to the two blondes. When this happened Jiraiya thought one thing that made him even angrier.

Naruto plus Temari plus Ino equals THREESOME!

A HOT BLONDE THREESOME!

As if reading the sages mind Naruto turned to Temari "I think we just found our trustworthy partner Temari-chan" Naruto smirked. "I think your right Naruto-kun" Temari grinned evilly. Ino blushed as the two blondes looked her over intensely with lust in their eyes. "Hey Ino-chan would you like to go to that new co-ed hot spring that just opened up?" Naruto asked with that charming smile on his face that made all girls bend to his will. Ino thought for a moment, "Well I have been waiting to go for awhile, so sure" she smiled.

Naruto, Temari, and Ino walked away, Naruto and Temari grinning perversely seeing that Ino was completely unaware of what was gonna happen to her. Gaara sighed and walked away, he had a meeting with the Hokage and didn't want to think about what his sister was gonna do with his best friend.

Jiraiya was stunned, pissed, and jealous. "Curse your charms Naruto Uzumaki! CURSE YOU!" he shouted to the heavens.

As he was yelling this he attracted the attention of something really creepy.

"GAI-SENSEI! MASTER JIRAIYA IS BEING MOST UNYOUTHFUL CURSING THE VERY YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN!" Lee yelled

"I SEE LEE WE MUST DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO BRING BACK HIS SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled

'"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

CUE CREEPY BEACH SUNSET GENJUTSU!

Jiraiya unfortunately looked in their direction and got struck by a rainbow that appeared over the sunset, knocking him unconscious and into his evil realm of perverseness known as his mind.

Warning Short Lemon Alert!

Naruto was in the middle of a kunoichi sandwich. The girls had shed their clothes in record time after arriving at the hot spring and paying off the attendant to look the other way. A naked Temari was in front of him, her lips and tongue demanding, her hands were all over the place. Behind him, pressed against his back was Ino, her hardened nipples told him that she wasn't interested in playing either as she nipped his neck, her hands coming around to the front and began stroking him. When Naruto tilted his head Temari bit him. "No you don't lover boy. Screw me. Screw me hard." Temari said as she grabbed his head and force her tongue down his throat.

Naruto's hands went to Temari's hips and he heard Ino whisper in his ear, "What about me Naruto-kun?" He slid into Temari with ease, wrapped her legs around his waist and formed a cross hand sign and with a pop there was another naked Naruto. Ino was caught by surprise as she was lifted from behind and the shadow clone began to screw from behind. Ino hooked her ankles behind the clones back and enjoyed the sensations as both her and Temari were screwed at the same time. "I love this village" Naruto smiled as he pulled out of Temari switched with his clone so he could enjoy Ino's sweet ass. Ino and Temari were for once glad they were on the pill or they would have little chibi Naruto's running all over the village in several months. This little session would continue for the next three hours before the girls had to stop, being screwed till they were raw in both holes.

End of Lemon

"Well ladies that was very enjoyable, I look forward to doing this again real soon" he smiled as he dressed and left the springs, leaving the two blondes to rest in the hot water. "He's kidding right? I've never felt so tired in my life!" Ino exclaimed. "You should be lucky he only made one clone, could you imagine if he had made three or a dozen? We wouldn't be able to think straight for a week let alone walk" Temari voiced. Ino blushed at the thought, being double teamed by two Naruto's at once while ten others waited their turn. "I think I'm gonna need more endurance training if I want to do this again" she whispered but Temari heard her. "I agree, but next time its gonna be the two of us pounding him not the other way around" Temari spoke.

And so Temari and Ino began their endurance training for the next time they would bang Naruto. Not knowing that a certain perverted, white haired sannin had been spying on their entire session and was writing it all down for his next novel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Night had crept its way over the village as Naruto walked down a lonely road towards a training ground. Sadly Temari had to escort Gaara back to Suna, Ino had to work, Tenten was on a mission with Neji and he had not seen Sakura since he returned to village. In short he was completely alone… well almost.

If you could closely look behind him at about 200 ft away, hiding behind a tree was a certain lovely white eyed, blue haired chunin by the name of Hinata Hyuga. She was stalking the blonde ever since this afternoon when he left the hot springs. She had witnessed his earlier session with both Ino and Temari and now was sporting a blush as she imagined herself and another woman being banged by her Naruto-kun.

She had changed a great deal since Naruto left. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back like most girls her age. Her overcoat was gone, replaced with a light blue long sleeved coat with the Hyuga clan symbol on the left shoulder. Her pants were black as were her shinobi sandals.

She was now very beautiful and a very talented kunoichi now then back then when she was struggling with her confidence. With training with her father and Shizune, Hinata had become one of the more powerful chunin the leaf village had. Heck she could have been special jonin if she wanted to but chose to wait for Naruto's return so they could take the jonin exam together. She was very much desired by many men but refused them all for she only loved one man and that person was Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Leaf.

As she watched Naruto walk on she couldn't believe how much he had grown or how handsome he had gotten. She wanted so badly to go tell him her feelings but she still couldn't bring herself to do it despite all her training, she was afraid of his rejection and if she was rejected she would break down and never be able to continue on.

Naruto sighed softly, she was watching him again. Naruto remembered back then when he was a child and how dense and stupid he was. All he ever saw was Sakura and he never noticed Hinata despite her feelings for him or all the obvious signs. During the trip with the pervy sage he pointed it out and he realized how stupid he had been ignoring her instead of getting close to her.

But that's in the past isn't it?

Naruto smiled softly, already coming up with a plan.

Hinata sighed dreamily as she watched Naruto walk on when he suddenly vanished. "Where did he go?" she gasped and jumped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. A slight breeze blew through the area and Hinata suddenly found herself in a warm gentle embrace as arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Right here Hinata-chan" he whispered in her ear

The two stood there under the lone cherry blossom tree, wind and flower petals circling around them in a mysterious dance. Hinata was frozen and unable to move as she felt her secret love holding her gently; his hot breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine and made her heart race. It was only by sheer force of will or perhaps shock that she hadn't passed out yet.

Naruto smirked as he felt her heart rate increase, looks like his plan was working and the end was going to go very smoothly if this kept up. "You know Hinata-chan, while I was away from the village I learned your secret" Naruto whispered into her ear. "_My secret? Does that mean?"_ "I know you have strong feelings for me Hinata-chan. Just like I have feelings for you" he voiced softly "_He has feelings for me? He likes me!"_ "On my trip I began thinking about you every night. Dreaming about you and hearing your wonderful, sweet voice screaming my name. I couldn't stop thinking about you for a second and wished to be near you again. You were in my thoughts, my dreams, and my fantasies" Naruto whispered.

"_He fantasized about me?"_

Hinata was slowly turning redder and redder with each passing second. Naruto was sending her into mental perverted overload and he was enjoying every second of it. Naruto decided to start pushing the issue past the safety zone and started to light kiss her neck, making her gasp and softly moan as he planted soft butterfly kisses across it.

"Na-Naruto-kun" she gasped as Naruto began sucking on her neck. "Yes Hinata-chan?" he smirked and applied more pressure with his teeth. "Pl-please s-top" she gasped out with a moan. "Do you really want me to stop Hina-chan?" he smiled and nibbled on her earlobe. "Oh-k-ami" she stuttered out as she moaned. "Let's take this to a more comfortable place shall we?" Naruto smiled and they disappeared into the breeze. Never seeing a certain perverted sage watching them, giggling all the while.

Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto's Apartment Complex

Warning Lemon Alert!

Hinata moaned in pain as she was slammed up against the wall, Naruto not giving her any mercy as he attacked her lips and neck with relentless kisses. She struggled to kiss back, to show her affection as well but kept getting over whelmed. Naruto backed for a few seconds, shedding himself of his red coat and black shirt before going back to kissing her again.

"Your wearing too much clothing Hina-chan" Naruto voiced before nearly ripping her jacket off before attacking her newly exposed pale skin. Hinata could barely move hell she could barely breathe as Naruto continued to kiss, bite, and fondle her against the wall. She was experiencing so much pleasure that she didn't care when Naruto nearly destroyed her jacket and only moaned louder as he continued his assault.

Finally getting enough strength back, Hinata pushed him away, just long enough to remove her shirt which made Naruto freeze.

Hinata was a sight to behold. Long blue hair, pale white smooth skin, D sized breasts hidden behind a black lace bra that Naruto desperately wanted to tear off. Peaking out from under her pants Naruto could see a matching black lace thong that he also wanted to tear off. Her very image was pushing his control and he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

"S-stop starring" Hinata stuttered and covered her chest with her arms and looked down in shame, her hair serving as a curtain to hide her face. Naruto smiled softly and slowly made his way to her grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms apart gently. He reached up and softly tilted her head up to lock her eyes with his. "Hinata-chan there is no need to feel embarrassed. I think you're beautiful your body deserves to be admired after waiting so long" he smiled softly.

Hinata smiled and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. "T-thank you Naruto-kun, th-thank you for returning my feelings" she whispered. Naruto didn't reply, he picked up Hinata bridal style and headed for the bedroom, things were about to get hot and heavy.

As Naruto entered the bedroom if you would look closely you'd realize that a certain pervy sage was standing outside the apartment, looking in through the window and giggling like crazy. "First a priestess, then the Kazekage's sister and Inoichi's daughter, now a Hyuga Heiress, you sure got balls kid" Jiraiya smiled. "This is going in my new book" he laughed and pulled out a small black book with silver lining.

**Icha Icha Tactics: Uzumaki of Desire**

"You are a gold mine of information gaki, I can't wait for the sequel" he giggled and poofed away.

Back in the Apartment:

Naruto had laid Hinata down on the bed after shutting the door. He was only clad in a pair of black boxers, Hinata in her black bra and thong. Hinata was lying on the bed with Naruto hovering over her; they were in an intense French kiss at the moment with Naruto squeezing her ass to make her moan into his mouth.

He was taking it nice and slow since Hinata was still new to this and didn't really know what she was doing. Moving away from her mouth Naruto began kissing his way to her neck and down to her chest. He looked to Hinata for permission before pulling up her bra to release her giant tits from their prison.

They were much bigger then he expected way bigger then Ino's, Temari's, and Shion's that was for sure. He was gonna enjoy giving them the attention they deserved.

Moving to her right nipple he lowered his lips and took it between his teeth, gently nibbling and sucking on it while his left hand griped and fondled her left tit and squeezed her other nipple. Hinata arched her back at this new feeling and let out a gasp that sounded like music to his ears, he could tell she was enjoying this and wanted more. Deciding to get more serious he lightly bit her nipple making her scream at the wonderful feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. It seemed Hinata got off on sensual pain.

Letting go of the nipple he smiled as it stood fully erect and slightly red from the biting. He turned his attention to the other nipple and bit her again earning another scream from the pearl eyed beauty. "OH KAMI!" she screamed and he bit her again and squeezed her breasts tightly so they looked like two swelled up balloons. He moved from her breasts, kissing down her stomach to her naval while he continued to fondle her breasts. "Na-Naruto please" she gasped out as he reached her thong.

Smirking up at the beautiful goddess he gripped the edge of her thong with his teeth and pulled it down, revealing her beautiful pussy completely soaked and ready for action. "My some body has been enjoying this" he smiled making her blush. "P-please don't stare at me l-like that Na-Naruto-kun" she pleaded.

"I'll stare at you all I want Hinata-chan. You have nothing to be ashamed of" he voiced in a serious tone that sent a shiver done her spine as he got up. Hinata wondered what he was doing before she noticed him reaching for his boxers. It was time, Hinata's dream was about to come true.

Naruto was going to make her a woman.

She became even more excited when the boxers lowered, revealing a 10 inch long fully erect cock just waiting for her to enjoy. True he was much larger then she thought and didn't know if it could fit inside her but she was going to try her hardest to get every inch in. "Are you ready for this Hinata-chan? There's still time if you don't think your ready" Naruto voiced as he spread her legs and got between them. "Y-yes but please be g-gentle" she stuttered out.

Slowly he pushed into her; she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Naruto waited for her to settle down a bit before pushing further into her. She gripped the sheets beneath her, tears came down her eyes. "Shhh, it's almost there Hinata-chan just a bit more" Naruto whispered and kissed her tears away. Soon Naruto's cock reached her hymen and he stopped. "Are you ready Hinata-chan? I can stop if you want" Naruto asked. "N-no, I want this" she gasped out.

Naruto smiled. As quickly as he could he thrust the rest in, piercing through her hymen and taking her virginity. Hinata opened her mouth to scream but it became muffled by Naruto's lips as he kissed her to keep her quiet. For several moments they remained that way till Hinata got used to the pain.

Soon Hinata began rocking back and forth, letting Naruto she was ready.

"Do you want it slow and steady or hard and fast?" Naruto asked. "Hard, the harder the better" Hinata voiced without a stutter which surprised Naruto. "As you wish Hime" he smirked before slowly pulling his cock out only to ram it back in as hard as possible. Hinata shrieked as wonderful welcomed pain tore through her, her knuckles were turning white from gripping the sheets so hard as Naruto rammed into her over, and over, and over.

She soon began to lose all train of thought as her love fucked her senseless. Naruto was enjoying it just as much as she was; she was so tight that he could feel her inner walls squeezing him with every thrust. For over two hours he fucked her showing off his limitless stamina he was famous for. Hinata however was really pushing his limits though, even Shion had an orgasm way before an hour had passed and Hinata still hadn't! She was really fighting it too since she probably knew after she did she'd have to rest for awhile before beginning another session.

"Stop fighting it Hinata-chan, your body will give out long before your mind does" he smirked and increased his speed making Hinata arch her back and let out a long moan at the wonderful feeling. "You can't resist Hinata-chan, sooner or later you'll climax and I'll enjoy it very much" Naruto smirked before French kissing her while he thrusted.

Soon through the gasps and moans Naruto could hear Hinata start to whine, he knew she was very close and increased his speed even more. Hinata couldn't think clearly anymore, she was so over whelmed that she had lost total control of her body. It was now a slave to Naruto's will and she couldn't be any happier if she tried. Her body began trembling and she knew she couldn't hold on any longer.

Her body began to spasm; her inner walls clamped down on Naruto and squeezed as hard as they could. "NARUTO!" she screamed as waves of pleasure tore through her over and over again. Naruto just kept relentless pounding to extend her orgasm for as long as possible. Soon her body began to give out, she had used up all her energy and was starting to go numb as Naruto continued to ram into her.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he watched Hinata loss consciousness and stopped his thrusting. The poor girl used too much energy and could no longer continue which was a shame cause Naruto still had plenty of energy to burn. He was hoping to fuck her ass too but he didn't think Hinata was ready for something like that just yet.

Pulling himself out he smiled down at the blue haired girl as she cuddled to his side with a smile of satisfaction on her face. God he loved her, just as much as he loved Shion and he hoped he could continue to make them both happy. "Sweet dreams Hinata-chan, I love you" he whispered, pulled the covers over them and went to sleep.

Outside…

"Another wonderful piece of research!" Jiraiya cheered. That cheering came to an end when an explosive note attached to the back of his note pad blew up, taking the wonderful notes with it.

MY RESEARCH!" he cried at the flaming note pad and inside the apartment Naruto's smile got wider.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Her eyes fluttered open as light shined in through the blinds. Groaning she turned away and snuggled deeper into her pillow to get more sleep when she realized something. _"My pillows aren't this warm or have a heartbeat" _she thought as her eyes snapped open to see she was lying on someone's bare chest. She quickly sat up to see the face of her crush Naruto as he slept on peacefully, his nose twitching slightly as he snored. _"Oh my god! Then yesterday wasn't one of my perverted fantasy genjutsus! IT WAS REAL!" _she thought and blushed crimson.

"Nata-chan come back to bed, it's too early" Naruto muttered as his arms searched for her before gripping her hips to pull her back down. Hinata was too stunned to resist as his arms wrapped around her and kept her in a snug, comfortable embrace. _"I really lost my virginity to Naruto-kun! Father is gonna kill me if he finds out… but it was so worth it" _she thought as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, letting his breathing lull her back to sleep.

Meanwhile…

While the two lovers slept on there was trouble over at Hyuga Compound.

Hiashi Hyuga had always regretted the way he treated his daughter Hinata when she was a child. Due to pressure from the clan elders he had pushed her to exceed and berated her constantly when she failed to improve. As a result he gave her up to Kurenai in hopes she would be able to improve Hinata's confidence and provide her with a mother figure in her life. It wasn't until the chunin exams that he learned that his nephew Neji had tried to kill her during their match. After that he began to show his real feelings to his daughter, showing his concern and tried to reform their relationship. Much later Hinata and Hanabi began to act like real sisters instead of always competing against each other for his affection. The elders hated Hinata for her rapid growth but Hiashi ignored them in favor of finally being seen as a true father in his daughter's eyes.

He often wondered how his wife Hitomai would react to seeing Hinata grow up to look like a carbon copy of herself. It was because of this fact however that he was so strict now. Hinata was one of the more sought after kunoichi of the village and he and Neji had a tough time keeping guys away from her. There was even once incident where another chunin tried to force himself on her before Rock Lee interfered. Whenever Hinata left the compound she was always with a branch member or Neji but now she had been missing since last night and no one knew where she was. He was about to send out a search party when he overheard Neji and Tenten talking about the return of Naruto Uzumaki and somehow knew the boy was involved with his daughter's disappearance. He would confront her when she returned about it, and if Naruto was involved he would make sure to have a nice long chat with the blond before sending him to the hospital.

Hokage Tower…

Sakura Haruno was not having a good day. When Tsunade appointed her head of the hospital she had no idea she would be doing so much work that she would often collapse in her office. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately because of it and had to call in Shizune to take over. Lee wasn't making things any easier; his constant need to express his "Flames of Youth" to her was slowly driving her insane. Ino pointed out that she should just go out with the boy and get it over with instead of coming up with half assed excuses and putting it off. Nearly all the members of the former Rookie 12 were with someone. Neji and Tenten seemed to fix perfectly together, Kiba had somehow managed to snag Ino for himself despite his brash attitude. Shino was currently engaged to a branch member of his clan and was happy, Choji was dating a civilian girl who's family owned a chain of restaurants. Shikamaru and Temari were hinting at being a couple but always denied it when asked though it was obvious they were. All that was left were Naruto, Hinata, Lee and herself.

She knew it wouldn't take very long for Hinata to grab Naruto, the girl had been training herself for three years just to confess and with Sasuke gone all that was left were civilian guys and Lee. She shook her head of these thoughts; she didn't have time to deal with dating and activities that involved guys. "Oh Sakura-chan please go out with me!" Lee yelled as he burst into her office for the third time this week and it was only Tuesday.

Naruto's Apartment…

"_Man I haven't slept that well in a long time" _Naruto thought as he yawned and stretched his arms. He went to sit up when he noticed a weight on his stomach and looked down. There lay Hinata Hyuga curled up on top of him with a huge smile of content on her face. He chuckled inwardly as Hinata snuggled against his chest and made soft snoring sounds. Naruto would normally be happy to just let her sleep but since it was almost noon they would have to get up. "Hey Hinata-chan" he whispered as he shook her shoulder but didn't achieve his goal. "Time to wake up Hinata-chan" he tried again, this time getting a reaction.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Almost noon, we need to get up" Naruto answered. "Alright" she replied as she sat up, Naruto soon joining her. "Thank you for last night Naruto-kun, it was…" Hinata trailed off. "Wonderful, magical, the best night of your life?" Naruto joked with a smile. Blushing the blue haired girl turned away from him. "Hai, I'm glad to know I wasn't rejected" she smiled as Naruto hugged her from behind. "I would never reject you Hinata-chan, your much too wonderful for that to happen" Naruto voiced as he kissed her shoulder making the girl moan slightly. "Don't start again or we'll never get out of bed" she moaned as he chuckled."Alright, I'll stop for now and how come you aren't stuttering anymore?" Naruto asked confused.

"I finally confessed my feelings Naruto-kun, I have the confidence to do anything now" was her reply as she reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and headed for the bathroom, swinging her hips the entire way so Naruto's eyes remained locked on her ass. _"I think I'm gonna like this new Hinata" _he thought as he went to join her.

Sadly the two did not engage in any perverted acts while showering, leaving Jiraiya without any new material. The two cleaned up and quickly went their separate ways, vowing to get together again soon. Hinata headed back to the compound for her training with Neji and Hiashi while Naruto headed towards the hot springs.

Naruto decided to relax for the rest of the day since he had gotten the day off from Tsunade. With no missions and all his friends either on missions or working jobs he decided he needed to rest. He entered the hot spring wearing nothing but a towel, went over to the far side and lay against the side. He silently moaned as the steaming hot water flowed around his body, unlocking his stiff muscles and relaxing his nerves.

"_Shion, Hinata the two girls that I love, two girls that I wish I could be with. I just wish I didn't have to choose between them."_

Naruto thought as he slumped down, the water going up to his chin. When Naruto FINALLY recognized Hinata's feelings for him he realized he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. She was kind, beautiful, intelligent, and powerful, plus she loved him with all her heart. Not to mention she had that sweet, innocent act going on that drove guys crazy.

Then he met Priestess Shion

She found out about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and she didn't reject him for it; she admired him for his heavy burden. They had met on his training journey four months ago. Shion had become a target of Akatsuki because of her spiritual powers, ability to see the future, and her sealing abilities; if Naruto hadn't arrived in Demon Country when he did she would have been killed by Akatsuki's spy Zetsu. He went three tails and managed to drive him off with terrible injuries. After the battle Naruto's body had been so badly damaged by the Kyuubi's chakra that he had to been confined to the temple to heal. For three days Naruto remained in the medical ward, his only visitors being Shion and Jiraiya. She was deeply touched by what he did and wanted to get to know him better.

She didn't seem him as a demon, as a priestess she could tell the difference between him and the great beast. As they grew closer over time Jiraiya would always point out how they would be the perfect couple.

A demon with a priestess (Sounds like an Inuyasha rip off huh?)

Naruto saw the irony in that. The holiest girl in the elemental nations with the tainted child of the leaf, the very thought was foolish. But over time he couldn't deny his feelings for her and one night he expressed his feelings. He confessed, she did too. When it came time from them to part ways she begged him to take her with him. However he couldn't, Jiraiya wouldn't allow it and neither would the temple. The temple elders stated they only possible way for Shion to give up her life as a priestess was if she with a child that was a male.

That night they had made love, sweet, passionate love. They did it over and over and over so they would remember each other while apart. Naruto had memorized every inch of her body that night. They parted ways and promised to keep in touch with letters or in Naruto's case shadow clones. One month later he received the happiest letter ever. Shion was pregnant and it was a male; he was going to be a father. Now at the age of 17 most guys would think this is the end of the world and they ruined their life with this. But to Naruto this was the greatest thing to ever happen in his life. He had always wanted a family, to be a father but knew that he would have little luck in that department in the Hidden Leaf Village since so many hated him.

He had a child on the way, a beautiful girl by his side. His life was finally getting on track and he couldn't be happier… well yeah he could. Now he had another beautiful woman gunning for him. He just wished there was a way to make them both happy. He knew of his family. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He confronted Jiraiya during the trip and threatened to end his training and not fight against the Akatsuki. After finding out he was angry, as in Four Tailed Kyuubi level angry. He also learned that it was the Council that voted against telling him about his parents when he was a child so he didn't blamed Kakashi, the Third or Tsunade for not telling him.

Lucky for him Tsunade had disbanded and reformed the Village Council which made that judgment shortly after he left the village. Now with some luck he could claim his father's name, and continue on the legacy of the Fourth Hokage but he would have to become a jonin before that. As he sat there thinking he never heard the door open, nor the sound of the water shifting as a figure walked across it.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto opened his eyes and froze.

"You're coming with me"

Ice blue eyes met Sharingan red.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Uchiha… Itachi" Naruto voiced as silently as a whisper

"It's been along time Naruto-kun" was his short reply.

"Three years to be exact" Naruto answered, not showing he was intimidated at all.

"Are you going to come peacefully? I would like avoid fighting if possible" Itachi asked.

"I bet you would considering your nearly blind thanks to that Sharingan of yours" Naruto smirked.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the blond who was smiling back at him. "So you know" he voiced softly.

"Of the fact you've been going blind since you got those eyes and the fact your Jiraiya's spy in the Akatsuki then yes I know" Naruto replied, getting out of the water and began getting dressed. "Pervy sage isn't in the village at the moment so what do you have to report?" Naruto asked. Itachi seemed to mellow out at bit as his form relaxed and his Sharingan deactivated. "Akatsuki are on the move, Leader dispatched two teams to go after two different vessels" Itachi voiced.

"Names and targets?" Naruto questioned. "Team one is Sasori of Suna and Deidara of Iwa, their target is the one tailed vessel Gaara. Team two is Hidan of River and Kakuzu of Waterfall, they have the two tailed vessel a young woman named Yugito Nii of Kumo" Itachi explained.

"Abilities?" was his next question.

"Sasori uses puppets that all use poison weapons, Deidara uses long range explosives. Hidan is immortal but can be stopped by cutting off his head. Kakuzu can use all elements, has five hearts and uses tentacle like strands as weapons that run throughout his whole body" Itachi reported.

"The other Akatsuki members?"

"Kisame is currently in Wave Country visiting a former comrade's grave, Leader and his partner are unknown, and Zetsu is searching for the Sanabi" Itachi finished reporting.

"Alright" Naruto sighed as he noticed the shift in the air. "Let's make this believable shall we?" Naruto smirked, chakra gathering into his palm. "Hai" Itachi's Sharingan activated.

"RASENGAN!"

Meanwhile…

Tsunade smiled as she looked out over the village. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful, so…

**BOOM!**

An explosion had erupted from the hot springs. She sighed it seemed she was going to put Jiraiya in his place again. She turned to call her hidden Anbu when Shizune burst into the room, a look of fright on her face.

"TSUNADE-SAMA, NARUTO-KUN IS BATTLING ITACHI UCHIHA AT THE HOTSPRINGS!"

She flew into action, ordering all shinobi to converge on the springs and rescue Naruto. Word quickly spread and everyone came running, most of them being Naruto's friends. When the arrived what they saw amazed them. Naruto was standing in a deadlock with Itachi. His eyes had shifted to a greenish yellow with a rectangular pupil. From nearby they saw three shadow clones standing perfectly still, just watching the battle. The ground was torn apart, the fences around the springs were burnt and broken, and Itachi looked a little worse for wear.

""Your growing" Itachi voiced softly.

Naruto grinned despite it being the middle of battle.

"But" Itachi smirked.

Naruto's eyes went wide when Itachi's eyes shifted.

"Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi"

Everything went dark; the world shifted into a one with a blood red sky and blackened earth. Naruto found himself standing in the Final Valley, standing across from him was Sasuke in his curse seal level 2 form.

"You have so very much to learn… you understand so little"

He heard Itachi's voice before he got a Chidori slammed into his chest. The pain was just as he remembered and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out before the pain suddenly went away. His wound was gone and Sasuke was back on the other end of the valley.

"For the next seventy-two hours you will feel the sting of betrayal by your best friend. I hope when its over you finally understand what you must do should you encounter my foolish little brother again" Itachi spoke again before Sasuke charged again and stabbed him right in the heart.

"Only seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go"

Then all Naruto knew was pain.

A few seconds in real time later…

Everyone winced when Naruto let out a pained filled scream as he fell to the ground and began convulsing. Tsunade tore herself away from the sight and ordered all shinobi to capture Itachi who was now fleeing as fast as he could. Several dozen Anbu and jonin gave chase while Tsunade and Shizune attended to Naruto, keeping his head steady as throughout his seizure.

Naruto's clones dispelled and the entire area suddenly went quiet as Naruto stopped convulsing. "Lady Tsunade we must get him to the hospital, that attack may have caused severe mental damage" Kurenai spoke. "Hai, prepare him for transport and alert the hospital he will be arriving shortly" she ordered. She watched sadly as Naruto was picked up by Neji and Lee and began leaving the area.

"_I swear Naruto I'll get that bastard for doing this and then I'll smash the council for saying it would be a waste of resources to watch over you" _

She thought as she headed for the hospital.

Several Hours Later…

Naruto had been treated for his injury and against Tsunade's wishes was released from the hospital. He had been escorted to his apartment by Hinata and much to her delight was ordered by Tsunade to watch over him for the night against the clan elder's wishes. She had been very angry with her father since that afternoon when he confronted her at the estate.

He used his Byakugan on her which was against clan rules and discovered her hymen was broken and demanded to know who she slept with. When she refused to answer he guessed it was Naruto's fault and forbid her from being near him, that turned out to be a mistake. Hinata exploded; delivering a chakra enhanced kick to the groin and fled to her room. He later learned from Neji that Naruto was the source of her confidence and apologized for his actions. She forgave him but told she would never willingly leave Naruto even if it meant she would have to be banished from the clan.

She smiled softly as she watched Naruto sleep on next to her. He was worn out and nearly collapsed when they made it through the doorway. She wanted to have some fun but now wasn't the right time, who knows was kind of trauma Naruto had gone through thanks to that bastard Uchiha. She vowed that if she even crossed paths with Itachi she would take a rusty kunai to his privates and make him beg to be killed.

Meanwhile…

Itachi felt a shiver down his spine that made him stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"I feel as though the eyes of a deadly goddess are targeting me" he voiced.

"Isn't that the same feeling you got when you dumped that Ayame girl?" Kisame replied.

"Hai"

Back with Naruto…

"You just rest now Naruto-kun, I'll watch over you and keep you safe" she whispered as she kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest. She knew there was going to be problems when she returned to the estate but for now she would enjoy the peace she had with her not so secret love.

Land of Tea: Orochimaru's Hidden Base…

"Kabuto I have a plan"

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?"

"Sasuke-kun is in need of a challenge before I switch bodies. Send some of our ninja to Konoha and kidnap Sakura Haruno. This will surely lead the Kyuubi brat out into the open" Orochimaru smiled evilly.

"Right away sir" Kabuto replied.

From the hallway they didn't notice the gleaming red Sharingan eyes narrowing at the sannin.

"_That fool, as if I'd kill my best friend and end up like my brother"_

Sasuke thought as he walked away, he'd have to step up his plans if the dobe was going to get involved again. He'd have to contact Karin right away and find Jugo's location.

Unknown Location…

In a dimly lit cave nine figures appeared.

"What is your status?" Pain spoke.

"We've found her location but the fucking Raikage is making it hard to track her down." Hidan voiced. "Yes he seems to be very protective of her despite his shinobi hating to defend her" Kakuzu added.

"Team two?" Pain asked.

"We've just reached the border to Wind Country and are waiting for nightfall to cross the desert. Damn you Deidara you know I hate waiting!" Sasori cursed. "What did you expect un, I'm not used to the desert heat like you are un" Deidara replied.

"Stop it both of you, proceed as planned. Itachi head to Wave Country and regroup with Kisame, then head to Tea Country and begin your search for Orochimaru, Zetsu has informed me he may be in the area" Pain ordered.

"Hai Leader-sama!" they all spoke before their holograms vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Things had gotten strict lately. Apparently an S-rank criminal invading the village and attacking the Kyuubi vessel was a big deal now, Naruto had snorted at that thought. Thinking back to the past where the villagers would cheer if that had happened before the chunin exams. He had woken up to a protective Hinata hugging the crap out of him, his poor ribs were nearly broken before she finally let go with a blush. She informed him that Itachi had gotten away and that he would now be protected by Anbu while in the village.

Tsunade had finally cleared him for active duty but was reluctant to send him out of the village after receiving a report of Zetsu being spotted in the nearby forest. However Tsunade was much more curious of Naruto's transformation during his battle and decided to quest him about it.

"Oh that's the sage mode I learned on Myobokuzan, it allows me to utilize natural energy to use senjutsu (Sage Techniques)" Naruto explained. "I see Jiraiya informed of this training years ago but he said it was really dangerous" Tsunade said with concern. "Don't worry kaa-san, Fukasaku said I was a prodigy at it and surpassed pervy sage at using it" Naruto smiled. "So what abilities do you gain when using natural energy?" she asked, wanting more information.

"Well there's enhanced strength and speed. Perfect chakra control, higher self-awareness, ability to use sage techniques, enhanced summoning, sage versions of my normal techniques and I think that's it" Naruto explained.

(Yeah right, he's just giving the bullshit version. We all have read the manga and have seen when he can do with sage mode. When we saw that all Naruto fans screamed "YES FINALLY NARUTO LOOKS AWESOME!!" Sorry I just needed to voice that)

"Well just make sure you are careful, I don't want to have to forbid you from using it" she ordered. "Hai, I understand" Naruto grinned. "Oh and don't you ever engage Itachi again like that, you scared the living crap out of me and half the village!" she screamed, chucking a paper weight at him. Naruto ducked and high-tailed it out of there, laughing the entire way. "Damn gaki is gonna give me a heart attack some day" she sighed and went back to defeating the beyond kage level opponent known as paper work.

Naruto wandered through the village, various people coming up to ask if he was alright and if he recovered from his attack. He waved them off with a grin but inside he was rolling his eyes, back then they would have paid an arm and leg for the chance to beat him. Now that he had all this power and Jiraiya's teachings they treated him with respect. As he rounded a corner and dropped out of sight he suddenly felt a flash of pain in his head.

"**You and I need to have a little chat"**

"_What do you want fox? I don't have time for you right now"_

"**You will listen and listen well brat; your sage form is quite powerful I will admit. Hell in a few years you might be strong enough to take me on at half strength but don't get cocky. Your over confidence is what got you caught off guard by the Uchiha and if he hadn't had been Jiraiya's spy you would have me been ripped out by now"**

"_Well sorry, I didn't expect him to use that move of all and make his eye sight even worse"_

"**If it hadn't had been for me your mind would have been shattered by his illusion. You need to make yourself stronger, a lot stronger and the only way to do that is to fight strong opponents"**

"_Like who?"_

"**That worthless jonin Kakashi for starters, then if you beat him I suggest you seek out my old friend"**

"_What old friend?"_

"**Nibi no Bakeneko" **The fox grinned.

Somewhere in Lightning Country…

A young teenage girl by the name of Yugito Nii suddenly shivered catching her partner's attention. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "I don't know, I just feel something is gonna happen soon" Yugito replied. "Whatever just make sure you finish your mission first" he ordered before jumping away.

She sighed before looking down at the folder in her hands.

**Mission: Inquire information of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in Konoha. **

**Target: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Mission Specs: Locate and engage target in battle to learn of his abilities. Capture if possible. If captured or killed the Raikage will not send aid nor with he state that he knew of your existence. **

**Mission Rank: S**

**Failure: Do not return to Kumo, you will be branded a rouge ninja of S rank and if found in Kumo's borders will be killed on sight.**

She sighed, this mission just screamed suicide but she had no choice but to accept thanks to the damn seal around her neck. She had already sold her apartment and gathered what little belongs she had left as she expects she wouldn't be returning here. Two hours later she left the village and began heading to Konoha, not knowing that she had just missed being captured by two members of Akatsuki.

(Sorry for such a small update but I'm bust with my new job to write at the moment)


	8. Convention Update

Convention Update:

Hey everyone I have decided I will be attending Nekocon 12 in Hampton VA. Those of you who are fans of my work can meet me in person and one of my personal friends on this site, Rune Dela Vega. I will be attending the full three days of the convention and I will cosplaying as a different character each day. So far I have decided to go as Deva Pain from Naruto, Raze from Mana Khemia 2, and if I can swing it Bankotsu from Inuyasha.

Now as a side not I need some help from my fellow cosplayers out there. A few months ago I attended the Mid-Atlantic Convention and I went as Deva Pain. The problem I had were with the piercings. I need a strong adhesive to keep them on but something that won't damage my skin. Spirit Gum didn't work so well because of the heat and I really don't want to use marker if I can avoid it. Does anyone know of a good adhesive I can buy to complete my outfit?

Thanks for your time,

Kazuma Yuuki.


	9. Ebay

Ebay Listing:

I have finally gotten a page on Ebay. I am selling my Naruto Uncut Anime boxset collection for cheap cause I need the money.

The collection is boxsets 1-15 of the original uncut Naruto anime released by Viz Media. Contains episodes 1-205, all English dubbed with Region 0 Format.

Comes with bonus Black Hidden Leaf Headband with purchase.

Starting price: $120.00.

Search for: Naruto Uncut Boxset Collection 1-15 (Episodes 1-205), if you are interested.

Thank you for taking the time to read this message.

Kazuma Yuuki


End file.
